Landing
by Varyssa
Summary: Kairi arrives on Destiny Island. One shot. Set way before KH. Please review x


Disclaimer – I do not own Kairi or any other reference to Kingdom Hearts.

Landing

"_Where am I?"_

I open my eyes. I don't recognize this place. Where am I? Where's the castle? Where's Grandma? Where is everyone?

I look around. I'm on a...a...a beach? Is that what it's called? I think so, I think I remember grandma telling me about beaches. Yes, she was reading to me, there was a picture of a beach...but, there aren't any beaches in Hollow Bastion.

I sit up. I run my fingers through the sand, it feels strange, I've never felt anything like this before. The sand is sticking to my fingers, should I be afraid? I am afraid...where am I?!

I scramble up onto a rock and look around. It's dark. I can see the stars...and the moon. The moon is reflecting in the sea, the beach is bathed in a soft, white glow. It's kinda pretty. Wait! What am I thinking?! I have to find a way home! But...wait...home? Hollow Bastion? I remember now...the creatures!

What made me remember? How could I forget? The creatures, they were everywhere. People were screaming, running...dying. Yes, people were dying. The creatures were...they were _killing_ them.

I remember...I was in my bed. I was supposed to be asleep, but something was keeping me awake. What was it?

Lord Ansem. I was thinking about Lord Ansem wasn't I? What about him? Oh yes, he was acting funny. Everyone said it. He used to talk to me. He always talked to me, he let me and my grandma use the library. He'd even listen to her stories. So why did he stop? He stopped talking to me, he stopped listening to the stories...I thought he liked the stories? He used to walk around the castle, talking to everyone. He liked talking to people. Then he just...stopped. I didn't see him in the castle anymore. He didn't talk to anyone anymore. Lady Aeris said he was ill, he stopped eating. When she went to see him, he shouted at her. He made lady Aeris cry...he made me cry. I was in bed and I was crying. Lord Ansem had shouted at me, I only wanted to play with him.

While I was trying to go to sleep I heard something. Screams. I could hear screams. I got out of bed and went into the hall. People were running, they were screaming. They all ran past me. I looked down the hall and there were black creatures, running towards me. They were scary, they were blending in with the shadows, I lost sight of some of them, they vanished into the floor. I couldn't see them. Then Squall came. He was running too. He picked me up and carried me. When we got away from the creatures, he told me to go to the garage, get into a ship with the others. I wanted to stay with him, I didn't want to be on my own. I wanted my grandma, where was she? Squall had to go and find the others, so he left me on my own. I was so scared...there was so much chaos. I ran and hid. I ran into a room and I hid under the table. I was hiding from everything. From the creatures, from the people, from the screams. I wanted someone to find me. I wanted grandma to find me.

I don't know how long I was there. I was crying. I was scared and alone, no-one was going to find me. That made me cry even more. I thought I'd be left behind. I wanted to go. I wanted to go to the garage like Squall had told me, but I was too scared. I couldn't move. There weren't as many screams now. There were less people running past the room, I could hear them. I wanted to cry out, have someone find me, but what if the creatures came? No, I'll just wait here.

Someone came in. I could see the feet. He came into the room, picked up something and was about to leave when he stopped. He must have heard me crying. I saw the feet come closer, I was more scared of them than anything. He pulled me out from under the table. He...Lord Ansem. I hugged him and cried even more. I couldn't help it, I was so scared. He picked me up, he was surprised. He told me I should have been one of the first on the gummi ships mr Cid had built. He had a funny coat on. It had a strange symbol on it, it was a little scary. He told me that the creatures...what did he call them? The Heartless? Yes...the Heartless. He said they were overrunning Hollow Bastion. I had to get out. He carried me to the garage. He said only one of the ships had been launched, that meant almost everyone had been taken. Taken? Taken where? Where was everyone? Where was grandma? He put me in the small ship and told me I'd be safe. I wouldn't let go, I didn't want him to leave me. But he said he had to go back. He was the king, his place was here. He had to find the answers. He pressed something on the ship and kissed my forehead. He said everything would be alright and then...I was here.

He sent me here? Where was here? Where was my ship? Where was grandma? Did the creatures take her too? I'm crying again. I don't like this. I'm alone again. Why am I alone? Why did everyone leave me? They would have left me behind. If lord Ansem hadn't found me would the creatures have found me? Did nobody care? Did nobody look for me? Did they mean to leave me behind?

I don't know. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to remember. It was too horrible. I want to forget everything. I just want to...forget.

End

A/N – Where did that come from?! I was writing chap 4 of my LOK fic and I just had this sudden urge to write that??? Well, let me know what you think anyway, please?! x


End file.
